Quem é o Louco afinal
by AnnaIldefonso
Summary: Pequena história que me veio a cabeça x  Certas memórias de uma certa personagem. Quem é o louco afinal...


Uma rapariga de cabelos roxos estava sentada num sofá. Em circunstâncias normais, isto não teria nada de especial. Neste caso, todavia, a rapariga estava rodeada por grades…e estava sentada ao contrário, – ou seja, tinha a cabeça onde devia ter os pés e vice-versa – a encarar o tecto.

Alguém se aproxima do quarto onde a rapariga estava e pára em frente às grades.

Ela não deveria estar ali.

Muito menos acorrentada nas mãos como estava – não é como se ela tivesse tendências homicidas nem nada.

Então porque ela estava ali?

Porque era _diferente._

Porque assim podia estragar os _objectivos._

Mas o que não tiveram em conta é que é _isto _que a _difere _do resto, e o que acentua o _possível_ estrago dos _objectivos._

Mas isso podia acontecer a qualquer um, não tem de ser em especial a…

"Nica." A voz frente às grades fala.

"Ohh?" Nica continua a olhar para o tecto na mesma posição "Vieste visitar-me, que simpático. Como estás?"

"Isso devia perguntar eu, Nica."

"Eu estou bem, _suponho_."

"Nica…" O rapaz suspira, sem saber o que lhe dizer

"Janela."

O rapaz fica parvo a olhar para Nica. "Hã?"

"Uma janela." Nica analisa o tecto "Não achas que devia haver uma janela aqui? Eu pelo menos acho que devia haver uma janela aqui."

"No tecto?" O rapaz intriga-se, olhando para o sítio onde Nica estava a fitar o olhar.

"Tecto…?" Nica desvia a cabeça para o lado para olhar para o rapaz "Porque é que estás de pernas para o ar?"

"Isso és _tu, _Nica." O rapaz pausa por uns segundos "Não achas que tens sangue a mais no cérebro?"

"Sangue a mais no cé–" Nica pausa por um bocado "Oh sim. Certo. A minha postura." A rapariga sai da estranha posição e senta-se normalmente no sofá "Não tinha reparado–Heh."

"…" O rapaz fita silenciosamente a rapariga. Havia momentos em que o melhor era estar calado.

"Eu sei." Nica volta a olhar para um sitio ao acaso "Bolas…há horas em que–oh ... Bolas…Horas…as palavras rimam… Bolas Horas. Horabolas. Boraolas–"

"Nica!"

Nica olha repentinamente para o rapaz "Oh desculpa. Comecei a vaguear. Estavas a dizer o quê?"

"…." O rapaz mete as mãos nas grades "Nica, tu _tens _de sair daqui."

Nica ri-se de modo triunfante "Não me parece que me deixem sair. Eu sou um _perigo _para _eles,_ lembra-te disso. Vou passar aqui o resto da minha vida."

O rapaz olha novamente para Nica, mas desta vez com um ar assegurador. "Eu vou tirar-te deste lugar."

Nica suspira e aproxima-se das grades "Não, não vais. Eu não vou sair daqui."

"Porquê! Se ficares aqui mais tempo, ficas maluca!"

"Maluca, hun…?" Nica ri-se, embora com o resto do rosto impassível "Lamento desapontar-te, mas foi por _ser _maluca que me meteram aqui."

"Tu não _és _maluca, mas se continuares aqui, _vais _ficar! Porque é que não queres sair…"

Nica olha para as mãos algemadas "Aqui é mais seguro. O mundo _exterior _não ia aceitar a minha existência. Tal como não aceitou a de muitos outros. Aqui nada me vai acontecer." Nica pausa e ri-se "Haha, já viste o irónico da questão? Prendem-me para se sentirem seguros, mas_ quem_ se sente seguro de facto sou_ eu_."

O rapaz olha para as algemas de Nica "Deve haver um meio para…"

"Não!" Nica berra, assustando o rapaz "Não. Desculpa." Diz, mais suavemente. "E não achas que estás aqui tempo a mais? Se ficares aqui mais tempo, quem sabe se não ficarás _contagiado _pela loucura." Nica olha para o tecto "Se é que não são todos loucos e eu sou a única pessoa sã por aqui…."

"Nica." O rapaz aperta mais as grades "Eu _vou _tirar-te daí. Nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça."

"Esquece" Nica olha para o rapaz, desta vez com os olhos bem esbugalhados "Se insistes muito neste assunto, rotulam-te igual a mim. E depois não tens saída, percebes?"

Ambos ficam em silêncio.

Ouve-se um som parecido a um badalar de um relógio.

"É o sinal." O rapaz larga as grades e prepara-se para se ir embora.

"Lemi." Nica chama-o em tom sério.

O rapaz pára e volta a olhar para Nica. "Ainda a chamar-me isso…? Já te disse que esse não é o meu nome."

Nica sorri cinicamente "Oh eu sei. Gosto de Lemi."

"Um dia destes deixo de responder por esse nome." O rapaz comenta.

"Um dia destes _não _deixas de responder por esse nome." Nica comenta, tom de satisfação na sua voz.

"Tenho de ir." O rapaz diz, embora sem se mover do sítio.

"Promete-me que não vais intrometer-te mais neste assunto." Nica pede, tentando meter a cabeça por entre as grades.

O rapaz olha uma última vez para Nica "Não vou prometer o que não vou cumprir." Dito isto, segue o seu caminho, pensativo. "_Eu vou tirar-te daí…Nem que tenha de ficar eu atrás das grades__._"

Nica fica a olhar o rapaz a afastar-se até não o ver mais. "Hmpf. Nós não nos devíamos ter conhecido." Nica volta a sentar-se no sofá, mas na estranha posição em que se encontrava antes da visita "Hmm…" Nica volta a encarar o tecto "Se eu fosse o arquitecto deste projecto, haveria ali uma janela."

A boca de Nica curvou-se num sorriso.

Um riso maníaco encheu a sala.

* * *

_**N/A – **__Bem, mais uma história sem nexo._

_Memórias de uma certa personagem, talvez?_

_Vindo de mim, ninguém se admira, também. _

_Ambas são personagens minhas, sim 8D_

_Sim, é só uma one-shoot que andava ao tempo a pensar fazer…_

__

_Ah sim! Feliz natal! hohoho 8D E pronto, esta é a minha prendinha para quem lê esta bodega._

Até a próxima,

_~Anna Ildefonso_


End file.
